<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[双简] Blossom 繁花 by Lutiho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355707">[双简] Blossom 繁花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutiho/pseuds/Lutiho'>Lutiho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutiho/pseuds/Lutiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Lefroy/Edward Rochester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天色逐渐变暗，白天被光照得明亮的林间腾起蒙蒙雾气。刚启程时的热忱与好奇已被旅途消磨殆尽。Lefroy深深地吸了一口气，又长长地呼出，放弃再次询问马车夫还有多久能到达目的地的想法。“六英里路，一个半小时。”从旅店出发时搬行李的伙夫这样说。然而他没有告诉Lefroy这是晴天的时程。很明显，在刚下过雨的郊区驾驶马车不能像平时那样自在。</p><p>一个伦敦的绅士为何要赶着这种鬼天气来德比郡的米尔科特？入住时旅店老板看到Lefroy的衣装打扮随口问了一句。看望远房亲戚吗？不，不是。Lefroy微笑着摇摇头。</p><p>“我来赴一场宴会。”</p><p>说的好听。其实是供他在伦敦学习法律的法官舅舅得知他整天吃喝玩乐、荒淫无度后大发雷霆。可这怎么能赖他一人？若不是伦敦太繁华，他也不会堕落至此。最后舅舅狠下心要把他送到偏僻的乡下，让他好好自省一番。好在舅舅拜托的那家人没有他想的那么无趣，听说明晚就要举办一场宴会。</p><p>“桑菲尔德的Rochester……”老板递钥匙时嘀咕了两句，Lefroy心存疑惑但也没有多问。他最喜欢的宴会在这落后的小地方大概不是什么受欢迎的东西。</p><p>马车停下。Lefroy在黑暗中用力眨了眨眼睛，驱走睫毛上的昏沉，抄起拐杖精神抖擞地下了马车。映入眼帘的是座灰色古堡，外墙上的斑斑痕迹像是爬山虎，又像是冤魂纠缠。四周都是黑色的雾气，若不是门口停了许多马车、灯光给这座张牙舞爪的建筑镀了层柔光，Lefroy都要以为自己来错地方了。</p><p>伙夫已经在向里面搬行李了。一位管家打扮的人走上前引Lefroy进入大厅，并请他在此稍等片刻。Lefroy看着灯火辉煌的大厅和光鲜亮丽的人群勾起嘴角。还不错，至少有宴会。</p><p>管家再次找到Lefroy时他正端着酒和两位小姐调笑。社交是他的长处。“Rochester先生已经在会客室等您了。”就是这个名字，旅店老板念叨的名字。Lefroy向管家颔首，回头要和小姐们告别却见她们露出了和老板一样的表情。</p><p>Lefroy随手把酒杯放在侍从的盘子里，跟随管家走向另一个门。人们说笑的声音在他身后逐渐远去，远去，直至消失，连灯光都暗了下来。而管家还在走啊走啊没有停下。Lefroy有些不耐烦了。他从来都不是个有耐心的人，更别说在马车上颠簸了三个多小时后。他们来到一个与大厅完全不同的世界——挂着巨大画像的走廊，毫无生活气息的房间，仿佛刚才的宴会全是幻觉，这边才是古堡的真面目。想到这儿Lefroy皱起眉头。米尔科特的一切都有种说不上的奇怪。</p><p>管家终于站定了。他敲了敲门。Lefroy这才注意到路上那一点微光其实来自他手里的烛台。</p><p>“是伦敦来的Thomas Lefroy先生。”</p><p>没有任何回应。管家转动门把手，对Lefroy做了个请的手势。Lefroy点头致谢步入会客室——壁炉，沙发，桌子，没有多余的摆设。进门右手边站着一位老妇人，门正对面还有两位较年轻的女仆，她们的左前方是两张沙发，其中一张正对着Lefroy。炉膛里柴火噼啪，火光忽明忽暗。他迈步走过去，发现另一张沙发上坐着人。大概就是那位“Rochester先生”了。</p><p>Lefroy向古堡的主人问候鞠躬。Rochester抬手示意他坐下把酒杯搁在一旁。这是个长相奇怪的男人，头发乱糟糟地冲向屋顶，鬓角几乎要长到下巴上，显得他的脸宽而呆，而眼神又很犀利。从眼角和额头的皱纹推算，他约莫有四十岁。</p><p>“你的舅舅，尊敬的Lefroy先生，已经和我沟通过相关事宜了。”Rochester的话把Lefroy从思绪中拖出来。至少他还有不错的嗓音。“你在这里的时候他会为你寻找合适的对象，等时机成熟再送信来通知你返回。”</p><p>Lefroy像是坐到了钉子猛地停下动作。</p><p>“抱歉，先生，您刚才的意思是……相亲？我的舅舅现在正在为我准备相亲？”</p><p>“正是如此。”</p><p>他可毫不知情！Lefroy走到一旁踱起步来。虽然有些失礼，但只有这样他才能保持冷静。合适的对象？舅舅怎么能不经过他的同意就打此算盘？还先斩后奏？距他从伦敦出发已经过去整整两天，舅舅一定采取行动了……依照他的审美，相亲对象无非是书香门第大家闺秀，而那些长相美艳、身材曼妙的可人儿绝不在他的考虑范围内。要是知道舅舅的居心，Lefroy是不可能同意到这荒郊野外来的。他宁愿改过自新、洗心革面，在舅舅面前做个安分守己的律师，也不愿迎娶一个平凡又无趣的女人度过余生。不！他是绝对不会答应的！那个老家伙休想用婚姻束缚他自由的灵魂！</p><p>踱了五六个来回后Lefroy站定转身向Rochester先生露出最完美的微笑，却发现对方正一脸玩味地看着自己。</p><p>“我理解。婚姻让人恐惧。”</p><p>四十岁的单身汉想必也经历过婚姻狂风暴雨般的洗礼，才会对他这个年轻人感到同情。这下Lefroy倒不知道该说什么好了。Rochester再次抬手，他连忙坐回沙发椅里。原本想给古堡的主人留下沉稳干练的形象，让他相信自己并不像舅舅说的“需要足够看管”，结果刚见面就因为对方的一句话露出了本性。Lefroy现在懊恼得很。不过幸好是个男主人。如果是门后老妇人那样的，想必又要嚼舌根了。</p><p>“很感谢您的收留，先生。请相信我保证不会给您增添麻烦。”</p><p>Lefroy用最真诚的眼神望着Rochester。可男主人直直地盯着炉火，好像那火舌在跳着艳舞，诱惑得他移不开眼。</p><p>“那就好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空气里还残余着冬天的冰凉，在此过夜的客人们已经三三两两地出门散步了。爱凑热闹的Lefroy当然也在其中。昨天和他交谈过的两位小姐很乐意有他为伴，他也希望从她们口中得到更多关于桑菲尔德的故事。</p><p>和Rochester先生见过面，Lefroy完全忘记了大厅里还在举办宴会，被管家领到房间后不久便休息了。说来奇怪，除了那个大厅，这个古堡的其他房间任何角落都和Rochester先生的风格一样：阴沉，单调，无趣。不是Lefroy挑剔，中年单身汉的品味真是不敢恭维。所以他才担心主人会是个满头银丝盘起、一身黑色打扮的老妇人。</p><p>好吧，Rochester的打扮和想象中的老妇人相差不大。</p><p>“其实晚会并不是以Rochester先生的名义举办的。他最讨厌有人来拜访了。”</p><p>“起初人们收到邀请还以为是恶作剧。大概三次过后才真的有人赶来。”</p><p>“Rochester先生只出钱雇仆人、准备酒水和食物、给需要过夜的客人提供住处。别的他一概不管。大厅离他的住处很远，吵闹不会影响到他。我们很好奇是什么人什么事能让他做到这种地步。”</p><p>两位小姐争相给Lefroy解释宴会和Rochester先生之间的关系。Lefroy只好用天气结束这个话题。前天有过一场雨，还好这两天都阳光明媚，地上不是很泥泞。Lefroy戴着一顶礼帽，手握一根拐杖，草绿色的羊毛外套衬得他更加年轻。树梢都光秃秃的，草地已经显出了浅浅生机。清澈的溪水从光滑的石头上流下。泥土散发出的气息让他的心情愉快。闻久了工业城市的空气，来郊区改善心情也不是什么坏事。看来他会在这里度过一段相当不错的时光。</p><p>回到古堡后客人们纷纷准备启程了。Lefroy给两位小姐送行，俨然一副当家的模样。当他放下挥别的手往回走时，他看到那个古怪的男主人正在和两个帮手挖门口的一株植物。</p><p>“我能帮忙吗？”Lefroy走向他们。Rochester先生扭头看了他一眼，表情因为干活有些扭曲。真是狰狞的长相……Lefroy下意识后缩。刚好帮手们合力把根刨了出来，Rochester直起身，把锄头一丢——剩下的就交给他们了。</p><p>“我看到你去送行了。”Rochester走上石阶，“之后有好长一段时间你大概都见不着什么漂亮姑娘了。”</p><p>“她们告诉我宴会并不是您举办的。”Lefroy跟随其后。“她们说您最讨厌有客人来了。”</p><p>Rochester停下脚步，Lefroy也跟着停下。男主人说不上魁梧，但比Lefroy要高半头。他还注意到Rochester的腰非常细。和那些穿束腰的女孩子一样细——他穿束腰了？——再向上就是宽阔的肩膀，乱糟糟的头发，和奇怪的脸。</p><p>“我不讨厌你，但你再这样啰嗦我可能就要改变想法了。”</p><p>“抱歉，我只是好奇：您这么富有，为何要答应我的舅舅接待我呢？我想您也不差那么点钱。没有别的意思。”</p><p>Rochester站在上面三个台阶的位置居高临下地瞧着Lefroy，脸上是捉摸不透的神情。Lefroy被他盯得有些发怵。请不要和莽撞的年轻人动怒，尊敬的Rochester先生。</p><p>“你会打猎吗？”</p><p>Lefroy的心愿实现了。他当然不会打猎，但他点了点头。</p><p>“明天早饭后出发。”</p><p>Lefroy偷偷地长呼一口气。不远处两个伙计正在把那棵可怜的植物推走，对上Lefroy的视线纷纷冲他颔首。</p><p>他错了。古怪的男主人一点也不比肃穆的老妇人好对付。</p><p>站在石阶上向南边望，这座孤零零的古堡周围尽是草地和树林，除了山边的乡村和远处的教堂，根本望不到其他有人烟的地方，更别说俱乐部了。而他要在这里待到舅舅满意为止。不回去他可能要被烦闷折腾疯，回去他一定会被相亲折腾疯，反正横竖都会被生活逼疯。逃跑吧！这样的想法跳进Lefroy的脑海。一个人连自己的命运都决定不了，这辈子还有什么意思？</p><p>可他又能逃到哪儿去呢？他现在二十几岁，尚能以年轻为资本混混日子，再过十年、二十年，他就该变成Rochester那样的中年人了，每天碌碌无为，孤苦伶仃，守着阴森森的房子度过余生。他甚至没有阴森森的房子。</p><p>唉，Lefroy，Lefroy。他的朋友对他叹气。你啊，读书读傻了，没事就想这想那，漂亮的小脑袋瓜里装满了想法。为什么总和自己过不去？人生苦短，及时行乐才是正确的选择。</p><p>然后他就被拉下水了。</p><p>想到这里Lefroy一下子泄了气。如果不是听信了那些花花公子的话，他也不至于到今天这个地步。舅舅把他从利默里克那个小地方提拔到伦敦，是希望他能好好学习法律，今后成为一名优秀的律师，继承他的遗产。可Lefroy没经得住诱惑，在大都市的纸醉金迷越陷越深。舅舅这么做也是为了他好。远离浮华世界才能让人看清自己的内心。但相亲那件事还是……</p><p>“Lefroy先生。”</p><p>管家叫住了走神的Lefroy，眼神担忧。</p><p>“如果老爷对您说了过分的话，还请您不要放在心上。他没有任何恶意。”</p><p>Lefroy张着嘴眨眨眼。他似乎明白那两个伙计冲他点头的含义了。</p><p>“他没有。事实上，他还邀请我明天和他去打猎。”</p><p>听到后半句管家脸上的阴霾一下子放晴了，可以说是眉飞色舞，白花花的小胡子都翘了起来。“那真是不错的选择！如果不介意，待会我可以带您去选一支称手的猎枪。不过现在还先请您先去用餐。Rochester先生等候您有一段时间了。”</p><p>Lefroy也笑了起来，之前的愁绪全都被管家的小胡子逗得烟消云散。这里的生活或许也没他想的那么糟糕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也可以更糟。</p><p>Lefroy深吸了一口气。每次他心烦意乱的时候他就深呼吸。没多大效果，但他不知道还能做什么了。</p><p>管家先带他参观了马厩，指着一匹棕黑色的马说这是Rochester先生最爱的马，因为它最年轻，最活泼，脾气也最倔，有一次还把Rochester先生摔下了马背。Lefroy摸了两下油亮的鬃毛。他自己还是喜欢稳重听话的马。</p><p>接着他们来到一个四处摆放着打猎用具的房间。管家一挥手说，Lefroy先生！请尽情挑选！那笑容像是在给他介绍自己的女儿。Lefroy慢慢地绕了一圈，摸了摸这个，瞧了瞧那个，最后还是挑了把中规中矩的猎枪，端起来有模有样地把玩。就选这个吧，至少他还知道怎么用。Lefroy抬起头刚想告诉管家自己的决定，身后突然传来尖锐的声音吓得他一个哆嗦——</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>一声枪响在庄园上空盘旋。还好他除了墙什么也没打中。</p><p>罪魁祸首是个小女孩，一边说着什么一边绕着Lefroy转圈。Lefroy见到她很吃惊。他懂一些法语，但小女孩讲得飞快，几乎要把他转晕了。管家匆匆赶来说老爷刚才大发雷霆，明天的打猎也取消了，现在一个人进了书房。Lefroy大概能想象出那张脸因为愤怒而咬牙切齿的样子。小女孩也像是听懂了，停下来仰头望着他。</p><p>这就是他现在站在书房门前踌躇不已的原因。尽管他不想面对怒发冲冠的Rochester，为了能在这里多赖上一段时间，他只能硬着头皮叩响门。</p><p>“Rochester先生，我是来向您道歉的。”</p><p>一阵难捱的安静后门吱呀地被拉开，Rochester面无表情地站在门后。这和怒发冲冠的可怕程度不相上下。</p><p>“为什么道歉？”</p><p>“为惹您生气的事。”</p><p>听到这话Rochester的神情稍稍缓和了。他推开门，走向房间中央的写字台。Lefroy把门轻轻关上打量了这个房间一番。因为是男主人经常使用的房间，光线明亮，摆设一尘不染。房间的左右都排满了书架，窗边还有张桌子。Rochester随意地靠在写字台边缘。</p><p>“你的枪声惊动了我的爱马，接下来五天它都不会乖乖听话，而后天我要出门，这就是为什么我很生气。”</p><p>“对此我很抱歉，先生。”Lefroy尽量让自己的态度看起来很诚恳，“我不是有意开枪吓唬您的马匹的。我没料到这里会有个小女孩。当时我正在专心挑选，被她的声音吓了一跳。现在如果我能做些什么弥补我的过错，我非常乐意去做。”</p><p>Lefroy再次以真诚的眼神望着Rochester。如果对面是他的舅舅，这招是不会有太大作用的。但是Rochester先生并不知道他是个怎样的麻烦。而且这次他道歉的确发自内心。Rochester用锐利的眼神盯着他突然笑了。</p><p>“Lefroy先生在信里说你是个傲慢无礼的年轻人。我看不然。”</p><p>Rochester先生笑起来的样子也没有多么好看，可总比看他发怒的样子好。Lefroy心里一块石头落了地。话说他真是个喜怒无常的人，和他相处总是提心吊胆的。危机已经解除了，Lefroy心想还是尽快逃离这个地为好，免得再惹什么上事。</p><p>“既然打猎打不成了，不如就把谈话转移到这里。”</p><p>被叫住的Lefroy没立刻明白他的意思。哦，是指他们早上匆匆结束的话题。可是Lefroy现在一点打探的心情都没有，多一事不如少一事，如果他一不小心说错话，眼前这个头发冲天的家伙绝对又会发作。快逃吧，Tom，找个借口。</p><p>“你的舅舅，尊敬的法官Lefroy先生，曾经帮过我一个大忙。”</p><p>好吧，他是跑不了了。</p><p>“……我曾经有个妻子。她发了疯，放火烧这座房子，最后自己从窗户摔了下去。她的亲属认为是我的过失，Lefroy先生还了我一个公道。我相信他的侄子也是个正直的人。</p><p>“没错，我讨厌有人来拜访。但你是客人，是我的尊客。在这里请不要拘束。宴会是我妻子的亲属举办的，为了报复我。每当他们得知我回到庄园他们就会向方圆几百里的人发出邀请。我默许了，因为我的确有责任。而且，说实话，他们也影响不了我。</p><p>“还有什么想知道的，你现在可以提出来。我不希望你因为别人的只言片语在这里过得不舒服。”</p><p>原来Rochester对他那么客气是看在舅舅的面子上。Lefroy心里一时五味杂陈。Rochester先生说的对，他不该因为别人的评价就擅自对一个没接触过的人产生印象。舅舅是个正直的法官，在外有好名声，连远近闻名的怪脾气Rochester都愿意看在他的面子上好好招待自己，而自己却一再辜负他的期待……Lefroy叹了口气。</p><p>“那位小姐就是您的女儿吗？”</p><p>“Adele？不是。”Rochester低下头，“我没有孩子。”</p><p>没有下文了。出于礼貌，Lefroy也没有追问。待会他可以亲自问那个可爱的小姑娘。</p><p>“您此次出行要多久呢？”</p><p>“少则几天，多则几个月。”</p><p>Lefroy低头咳嗽一声。太好了！越久越好！他开心得几乎要挥拳了，幸好自制力及时阻止了他。至于Rochester要去干什么，他才不关心呢。</p><p>“那我就不占用您的时间了。祝您一切顺利。”</p><p>“没有别的问题？”</p><p>Lefroy愣住，“我想没有。”他们还聊过别的吗？</p><p>“那么，祝你在这里过得愉快。”</p><p>Lefroy微鞠一躬告辞，下楼时脚步都轻盈了起来。若不是怕被仆人看到，他几乎想坐上乌木扶手上一滑到底。明媚的阳光照进小巧的窗子，在大理石地面投下连续的金色方块。Lefroy敲着周围没人，便迈开步子，以跳舞的方式踩在那些方块上。镀了光的灰尘在鞋跟落地处溅开，像魔法的残屑，像溪流中的光点。多么美好的午后啊！而他接下来要去拜访那位Adele小小姐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和其他庄园主一样，Rochester也有一间漂亮的藏书室。管家认为Lefroy会喜欢看书，便直接把钥匙交给他了。阅读的确是打发时间的好方法，尤其是在下雨天不能出门四处闲逛的时候。</p><p>在此处度过的每一秒都无比惬意。藏书室没有很大，书架摆放得也比较紧密。最里面有一张沙发椅和小茶几，一个人在此处喝茶看书刚好。书架都是用上好木材打制的，敦实厚重，光亮的蜡层下面是暗红的纹路，空气中还有一股偏清甜的香气。雨水打在窗户上，滴滴答答。每当Lefroy沉浸在文字中，任何声音都像是从山遥远的另一边传来的，不会打扰到他一分一毫。正如此刻，哪怕门被咿地推开，有人悄悄走进来，他也没有觉察到。</p><p>“你看的什么书？”</p><p>Lefroy窜起来的动作之大，差点把座椅和茶几一并掀翻。他张大嘴巴捂着胸口惊魂未定，茫然地对潜入者眨眼睛。后者正诧异地打量着他。</p><p>“哦，Rochester先生……请不要再这样做了。”</p><p>Rochester伸出手，Lefroy顿了一下把书合上递给他。庄园男主人的脸色不是很好，一件深灰色大衣衬得他更阴沉了。可以理解。雨天赶路不会是什么愉快的经历。</p><p>“《Tom Jones》。”Rochester合上书在摊开的手掌里掂量了几下没有还给Lefroy，阴沉的表情中似乎多了点微笑，或是嘲笑的成分，“你一定被憋坏了，Tom。”</p><p>这是他第一次叫Lefroy的名字，可Lefroy怎么听怎么别扭。没错，他真的要被憋坏了。在这里每天都是修身养性的作息时间，没有女人和酒，没有彻夜狂欢，日子寡淡得就像管家太太泡的茶。他只能在文学作品中寻找刺激以维持那颗年轻躁动的心不被这片死气沉沉的庄园静止。</p><p>通常来说这些话他只会在心里想想，说出口时要经过筛选和加工。但是这次，不知是不是因为那句略带捉弄意味的“Tom”，Lefroy把心理活动一股脑地说出来了，眼睁睁看着Rochester脸上的那点笑意消失不见。他感到很痛快。最近三天加起来他都没说过这么多话。如果Rochester愿意和他继续争论他真的非常乐意。但是男主人只是把书放到了茶几上，用凶狠的眼神瞪他，最后一声未吭地离开了。门再次被咿地关上。Lefroy懊恼地把自己丢在座椅上。</p><p>下雨天，连心情都是湿嗒嗒的。</p><p>天色逐渐变暗，雨势依然没有变小。管家敲门通知说晚餐已经准备好了，Lefroy合上书和他一起下楼，问Rochester先生今天心情如何。</p><p>“我认为和平常一样。”</p><p>虽说是用餐时间，宅子里还是安安静静的没有什么声响。平时Lefroy还能听到Adele像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地和她的保姆愉快地聊着什么，今天她坐在Rochester身旁乖巧得不可思议。Lefroy入座前冲Adele眨了下眼睛，顺便瞄了一眼男主人——宽阔的额头，低垂的眼睛，卷翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，依然浓密的鬓角。神情很是平静。</p><p>奇怪，他的脸从这个角度看英俊了不少。大概是Rochester外出的这段时间里Lefroy擅自丑化了印象中的他，再见面才有如此想法吧。说起来，他这次出去几天了？一星期？一个月？自己来这儿又有多久了？Lefroy没法感受到时间的流逝。这个地方或许真有什么放慢时间的魔法，不然为什么管家看起来一大把年纪了身子还是那么硬朗，甚至能和他玩板球。</p><p>“感谢招待，先生。”Adele已经吃完了准备离席，Rochester对一旁的仆人点点头，对方旋即拿出一个包装精美的盒子。看来是给Adele的礼物。小姑娘惊喜地拆着包装。是一条漂亮的黄色裙子，等天气再暖和一些就可以穿了。Adele的脸上绽放出明亮的笑容。“谢谢您的慷慨！Rochester先生！”</p><p>Lefroy还在为Rochester突飞猛进的审美感叹，就看到他微笑着对Adele点头。没有阴沉，没有嘲讽，也没有父爱，就是普通的浅笑，在Adele转过头之后消失得无影无踪。Lefroy差点以为那是幻觉。</p><p>“先生，您有给Lefroy先生准备礼物吗？”</p><p>Lefroy的目光还没来得及收回就和Rochester对上了。他慌忙移开视线，低头咬住叉子上的一块肉。用餐时盯着别人是很失礼的行为，更何况自己之前还顶撞了他。可是Lefroy感到Rochester还盯着他，这让他左脸颊有些火辣辣的。</p><p>“Lefroy先生看不上我的礼物。它们太‘死气沉沉’了。他喜欢刺激的东西。”</p><p>这下他的右脸颊也变得火辣辣了。Adele瞧见气氛不对，向二位行礼后就抱着她的礼物跑出了餐厅。她呼唤保姆的声音在整个大宅里回荡。Lefroy深吸一口气，把双手放在膝上，面向Rochester。</p><p>“我为我之前的失礼行为郑重道歉，先生。”</p><p>“你是指盯着我看还是冲我大吼大叫？”</p><p>“……二者皆有，先生。”</p><p>“就算你道歉，我也没有礼物给你。”Rochester压根没抬头，“请继续用餐，Lefroy先生。有什么话都待会再说。”</p><p>晚餐就在难堪的沉默中结束了。仆人们收走了餐具。Lefroy轻声向她们道谢。Rochester点燃了一支烟向后靠在椅背上，和此刻坐立难安的Lefroy像是两个极端。</p><p>“你觉得我英俊吗？”</p><p>Rochester一开口Lefroy就打了个激灵。刚才自己盯着他瞧时的确是因为……不，他那张凶狠的脸、难看的鬓角和英俊二字完全挂不上钩。Lefroy做了一番激烈的思想斗争，最后决定不回答这个问题。</p><p>“我觉得你是个很好看的男人。”</p><p>Lefroy刚下降一点点的心立刻提到了嗓子眼。</p><p>“你一定很受女人欢迎。而我只能靠财富吸引她们。”</p><p>“您此次外出是去……”找女人了吗？</p><p>“没错。”Rochester低头抽了一口烟，然后缓缓吐出。他吸烟时双颊会凹进去。因为餐厅里只留了几盏灯，Lefroy看不清他的表情。“那件礼物也是一位小姐帮我挑选的。以我的眼光不可能买到Adele喜欢的礼物。”</p><p>他还是有自知之明的。Lefroy忍不住勾起嘴角，旋即用咳嗽的动作掩盖。然而Rochester还是看到了。</p><p>“我仔细思考了你说的话。也许我该找一个年轻气盛的伴侣来改变我的生活。”</p><p>“您说过婚姻很可怕。”</p><p>“我提供钱，她来打理庄园，互不干涉，双赢。”Rochester笑着摊开手。又是那种带着嘲讽的笑，让Lefroy很不舒服。</p><p>“您不喜欢女人，也不相信爱情，是吗？”</p><p>Lefroy注视着Rochester。桔色灯光柔化了Rochester坚毅的轮廓，也柔化了他锐利的眼神。他看起来年轻了不止五岁。就在他想分辨眼睛的颜色时Rochester把脸撇开了。</p><p>“去休息吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自打Rochester决定寻一个年轻姑娘来改变他，Lefroy见他的次数就更少了。</p><p>在他们屈指可数的几次用餐时间，他都想向庄园主提议带上自己，但考虑到Rochester是要找结婚对象而非寻欢作乐，话到嘴边又咽了下去。好在近来没什么雨水，在房子里待的实在憋闷，Lefroy就穿上他锃亮的皮靴、捎上一支漂亮的绅士手杖去附近散步。那片他初来时经过的，后来还与两位陌生小姐散过步的林子，现在已经被他摸透了，哪怕遮住他的眼睛丢在树林随便一处，他都有走出来的信心。</p><p>山脚下的小村庄他也去过几次，是和管家太太乘着马车去的。那里要比庄园热闹不少，就是略显脏乱。如果是在一个月多前，Lefroy一定会嫌弃那个地方，如今他却能从容地走在集市上和摊主们微笑问好，也没有人会在背后说他傲慢无礼、油头粉面。管家太太在回去的路上说大家都夸他是个好青年，一看就是从大都市来的。而Lefroy还在回忆那个冲他微笑的红发姑娘。</p><p>“老爷昨天来信说要回来，估计今天就该到了。最近他出门出得那么勤，Mason家的人都没法办宴会来打扰他了，也省了我们不少心……”</p><p>脑海中的姑娘因为管家太太的碎碎念变成了大鬓角男主人，猛地把Lefroy拽回现实：“Rochester先生要回来了？”</p><p>“是啊。说实话我都不记得他是何时离开的。还有你这个客人在，作为主人总是不着家，让你整天和我们这些仆人来往。把你介绍给他认识的那些人又没有多麻烦，没准还能给你说到好婚事……你说是吧，Lefroy先生。”</p><p>Lefroy以最大弧度的笑容对管家太太点头，继续盯着窗外。一个月前他在雾气弥漫、寒气未褪的夜晚乘马车穿过这片阴森的树林，如今再经过此处，已经是一片干爽的春景了。光秃秃的树梢都被鲜嫩的新叶点缀着，路边的杂草茂盛得都要把小路占据了。阳光穿过枝桠照在马车的窗户上，让他感到昏昏欲睡。</p><p>春天的桑菲尔德变了，变得很美。</p><p>他也有了些变化。</p><p>马车停下时Lefroy被惊醒了。管家太太有些责怪地看了他一眼——唯一的听众忙着打瞌睡，这一路可把她憋坏了。Lefroy晃晃脑袋捡起手杖跳下马车，下一秒明艳的阳光令他头晕目眩。他小声抱怨了一句慌忙抬手遮挡。</p><p>“没想到我们的Lefroy先生是一名吸血鬼。”</p><p>听到这声音和戏谑的语气Lefroy就知道来者何人了，他一边寻找一边忍不住笑起来。正前方传来出现鞋擦在草地上的窸窸窣窣的动静。一个熟悉的身影出现在斜坡上。</p><p>“我在这。”</p><p>迎着阳光还有些刺眼。Lefroy细眯着双眼取下礼帽，煞有其事地向多日未见的男主人行礼。</p><p>“日安，先生。”</p><p>Lefroy知道自己一定成功地逗笑了Rochester。春天到了，人的心情也会变晴朗。</p><p>“Rochester先生今天寻到他梦想中的爱人了吗？”</p><p>Lefroy在Rochester向这边走来时也没停下调侃，对方脸上不出他所料地挂着笑容。不是微笑，是露出牙齿的笑。对Rochester来说这应该就是大笑了，“看来寻到了？”</p><p>“没有。”Rochester试着收敛了一下表情，反而笑得更厉害了。Lefroy陪着他走了几步，心里忽然生出担忧：这个人不会是求爱被拒，精神出了问题吧？</p><p>“正如我说过的，女人们只看中了我的财产。如果我一无所有，她们瞧都不会瞧我一眼。为钱结婚注定不幸，我有深刻的体会。”</p><p>“可您又不相信爱情。”Lefroy一个潇洒的转身走到Rochester面前抬起一只手，“为什么？如果您换个发型、刮掉鬓角、换上鲜亮的衣装，而不是顶着鸟窝一样的头发、穿着巫婆的衣服四处闲逛，我敢说方圆两百里的姑娘们都会对你倾心。自信点，庄园主。”</p><p>“看看你，Tom——闪亮的天鹅绒外套，耀眼的银白雕花扣，连发丝打理得一丝不苟。你对爱情的定义就是好看的皮囊吗？”</p><p>“哦，我明白了，您想要浪漫痴情的内核。那可不是……哇哦！”</p><p>“小心！”</p><p>倒着走路的Lefroy毫无防备地被一节树根绊到，若不是Rochester眼疾手快拽住他，这会他就该坐在地上了。Rochester低声咒骂了一句，站定的Lefroy扶了扶头顶的礼帽，又用手杖敲敲那节树根。</p><p>“感谢您救了我的命，勇敢而强壮的Rochester先生。您的恩情我这辈子都不会忘记的。”</p><p>Lefroy煞有其事的语气让Rochester几乎要动怒的脸又归于平静，他盯着Lefroy挑起眉毛，“那你准备如何感谢我？”</p><p>“帮您挑选合适的马甲和外套？”话没说完Lefroy自己忍不住先低下头笑了。Rochester疑惑地看着他，也跟着笑了起来。Lefroy居然觉得他咧着嘴露出两排牙的样子也很英俊。看啊，桑菲尔德的春天多美好，他都出现幻觉了。</p><p>就在两个人笑得肩膀直颤的时候——其实他俩也不知道在笑什么——Adele一边喊着“先生”一边跑向他们，“先生！费尔法克斯太太说明天镇上会有马戏，您会去吗？”</p><p>“马戏？在镇上？我怎么不知道？”Lefroy已经平静下来了，Rochester的嘴角还噙着一抹笑意。他正试图用咳嗽的方式掩盖。</p><p>“费尔法克斯太太说您在马车上打盹了。”Adele用夹着英语的法语讲得飞快，Lefroy羞愧地拈了下帽檐。这可不能怪他，是这里的阳光太温柔了。</p><p>“是镇上，不是你早上去的那个村子。镇子离这里有些距离，我们大可以坐马车过去。”Rochester已经恢复了往日的威严神态，前半句是对Lefroy说的，后半句是对Adele。小姑娘不安又期待的脸上立刻有了光彩，“谢谢您！先生！”接着像一只活泼的小鹿扭头奔向她的保姆。Lefroy看着她的背影，感觉她比自己刚到这里的时候又长大了一些。</p><p>“那么，你呢？”Rochester的声音让Lefroy回过神来，“总是谈论我，为何不聊聊你？Lefroy先生给你来信了吗？”</p><p>“幸运的是，暂时没有。”</p><p>“万幸。”</p><p>Lefroy眯着眼睛看向这个比自己高半个头的男人。他比自己刚来庄园时也快乐多了，“说起来，您为什么这么想要结婚呢？在我看来这个庄园没有女主人也照常运作。而且您现在一个人的状态非常好。”</p><p>“好样的，话题又回到我身上了。”庄园主揶揄着他的客人，后者回以一个微笑，“我不认为我是一个人。我现在有你。如果我有了什么改变，那一定是你带给我的。Tom，你是我的贵人。”</p><p>阳光和微风令Lefroy的脸有些发烫。沉默在二人之间持续了一会。那双绿眼睛正盯着他，像平静的湖水，没有波动，也望不见底。Lefroy绽开一个笑容打破尴尬。</p><p>“事实上我们并没有相处很久。你在外面，我待在这，到今天为止我们一起用餐不超过五次。没准是旅行和女人给你带来了正面影响。费尔法克斯太太说您可以招呼不打就去欧洲待上一年。”</p><p>“你听上去像在抱怨。”</p><p>“先生！”恼羞成怒的Lefroy提高了音量，意识到自己失态后旋即软了下来，“……您太孤独了。尽快找个女士来宽慰您枯竭的心吧。看在您这么富有的份上我敢说姑娘们都不会嫌弃您年纪大。”</p><p>他都不知道自己在说什么。Rochester一直盯着他瞧，听到这里疑惑地眨眨眼睛，“你觉得我年纪大？那你多大了？”</p><p>“呃，二十二。”Lefroy也眨眨眼睛。</p><p>“天啊，你真年轻。”</p><p>明明只是一句感叹，Lefroy却觉得脸颊又开始发热了。他今天出了什么问题？</p><p>“你在害羞吗？”</p><p>“当然不是。”Lefroy紧紧地拉住自己的帽檐，低头假装对差点绊倒他的那节树根产生了狂热的兴趣。就是因为这节树根他们才在这停下。他现在真是恨死它了，只想早点结束对话回去继续看读他昨天没看完的那本书，而不是和庄园主独处。一个这么会说话的人居然找不到伴侣？</p><p>忽然一只手臂插到了他的胳膊下方、收紧，拽着他径直走向大宅。Lefroy一个踉跄差点摔倒，Rochester干脆把他碍事的手杖抽出来自己拿住。</p><p>“既然你那么在意那节讨厌的树根，就让我们把它砍掉吧。”</p><p>“不！我不是这个意思！”可怜的老树根。Lefroy挣扎之余还不忘为它哀悼。另外，被人别在身后拖行的滋味真不好受，“先生！”</p><p>“叫我Edward。”Rochester微微低下头，“‘先生，先生’。你又不是Adele。”</p><p>“能先放开我吗？”</p><p>“不能。”</p><p>“我不想砍掉树根！”</p><p>“那就不砍。”</p><p>Rochester平平稳稳地迈开腿走，Lefroy的步伐乱成一团糟，时不时得扶一下帽子，最后干脆把帽子按在Rochester头上，后者这才停下脚步诧异地看向他。Lefroy终于得以喘两口气。这几步路走得比跑还累。</p><p>“那我们去哪？”</p><p>“餐厅。弥补我们很少共进午餐的遗憾。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镇子上的马戏比他在伦敦看的规模小得多，可过久了平淡的庄园生活，仅是这点娱乐项目就能让Lefroy兴奋不已了。刚才右手边一个裸着上身的表演者口中喷出火焰照亮阴沉的天空，Adele和Lefroy同时尖叫出声拍手叫好。</p><p>“Tom，你是成年人了……”Rochester不得不扯住面前的两个人以免他们被火烧到，同时靠近Lefroy身侧无奈地提醒。他今天换了件深棕色大衣，边缘露出的马甲印着浅金暗纹，脖子里还打了个领结。Lefroy参观他的衣柜时震惊于他有那么多漂亮的衣服却只钟情于某几件。</p><p>“别这么扫兴，先生。”Lefroy笑着扭过头，话刚出口又记起了他们昨天的谈话，“Edward。”</p><p>Adele四处张望了会忽然拉过她的保姆向远处一个手拿鲜花的魔术师跑过去。Rochester想拦住她，Lefroy覆上他的手背将它收回，“放心，索菲娅会照顾好她的。”</p><p>“但愿如此。”Rochester低下头掩盖那一瞬间的失落感，发觉身边的人视线一直落在自己身上便瞪了回去。那双蓝眼睛依然注视着他，丝毫不为他凶狠的表情退缩。</p><p>“你还是很关心她的。”</p><p>Lefroy有些骄傲地看着Rochester。这个中年男人对任何人都不够坦率，大多时候都用讨厌但有趣的话掩盖他的真实情感，如果有人要揭开他那层伪装，他就要冲出来维护自己敏感的内心了。要在平时Lefroy也不敢这样对他说话，可是现在他们位于人群之中，Rochester先生大概还不至于当着这么多人的面和他争论。难得有机会捉弄这个品行“恶劣”的男人，Lefroy当然不会放过。</p><p>果然，Rochester死死地盯着他似乎想反驳，但最后只是快速舔了下嘴唇。他在Lefroy腰上轻拍，指指人多的方向，便抽身离开了。Lefroy这才意识到方才被拽回来后Rochester的胳膊就一直绕在他身后，手也一直搭在他的腰侧。他们还靠得很近在讲话。</p><p>Lefroy慌张地压下帽檐环顾四周，然后回过神：该死，他在怕什么？这只是两个要好的朋友会做的事不是吗？而且周围的人都被热闹的把戏吸引了注意力，有谁会在意他们？他松了口气——你太大惊小怪了，小子。悠闲的庄园生活让你更容易胡思乱想了。</p><p>结束了内心小小的挣扎，Lefroy决定追上Rochester。那个方向聚集了不少人，时不时地从人群中爆发出欢呼声。Lefroy弯腰从几支火把下穿过，绕开那个张牙舞爪的巫婆，直起身时瞧到路边有个留着小撇胡子的长发男人正在左拥右抱，两个年轻姑娘被他逗弄得娇笑连连。最后他终于挤过簇拥的人群，找到了那个宽阔的背影。</p><p>“我还以为你去找姑娘了。”Rochster在他蹭到自己身边时微微侧身，好让他看到人群中央发生了什么。那是Lefroy在伦敦经常看到并参与其中的事——拳击。两个血气方刚的男人裸着上半身，有度地暴力宣泄。伦敦的女伴曾评价这项活动充分展现了男人本性中蛮横无理的一面。他没法否认。有人打架，有人酗酒，有人找妓女。在文明社会，男人总得找个方式发泄生活带来的烦恼。</p><p>包围圈中央的景象不似他在伦敦看到的那样，更像单方面的持续殴打：出拳的一方下手时毫不留情，另一方嘴角带着血，看起来已经神志不清了。</p><p>Lefroy忽然怒火中烧，“这不公平！”他扯开外套，恶狠狠地塞给身边的Rochester，在挤进“斗兽场”的瞬间就冲上前赏给施暴者一个结结实实的拳头。这个比Lefroy高半个头、大汗淋漓的男人踉跄着后退，站定后抬眼用凶狠的目光瞪他。Lefroy也气势十足地吼着同他周旋，手臂上的肌肉不时收紧，蓄势待发——</p><p>“Lefroy先生！”</p><p>一个稚嫩清脆的声音从身后传来，Lefroy本能地回头，然而下一秒他就为此后悔了；不等他看清视野里的那几张脸，他的脸上已经挨了重重的一拳。腥甜的味道在口中迅速化开，与地面亲密接触前，Lefroy居然感受到了某种解脱。</p><p>人们的说话声嗡嗡地在他耳边徘徊，逐渐远去。Lefroy任自己躺着，眼前是晃动着离开的模糊人影。一个熟悉的轮廓出现在他身旁，同时有只手拍在了他的脸上，一下，又一下，不轻也不重。</p><p>“……Tom？Tom？你没事吧？”</p><p>嗡嗡声消失了，Lefroy努力睁大眼睛，庄园主正半跪着俯身察看他的情况。他想说点什么，最后却忍不住勾起嘴角。</p><p>“你还是很关心我的。”</p><p>脸侧的那只手收了回去。Lefroy支起上半身，见Rochester手臂上还挂着自己的外套，差点又要笑出声。他现在心情好得不得了，大概是因为开场那正义的一拳。Rochester却皱起眉头。</p><p>Adele正站在庄园主身后愧疚第低着头。可怜的小姑娘，一定被Rochester教训过了。但那也不是她的错，是他自己心不在焉。Lefroy对她露出笑容，忽然觉得有滴冰凉的东西砸在自己额头。他伸出手，又有几滴落在掌心里。这时一股力量不由分说地把他拽起——Rochester边以熟悉的蛮横劲拖着他边招呼Adele和保姆也返回到马车那里。两位姑娘家提着裙子赶往来时的方向，周围看马戏的人也开始四散而去了，表演者们慌忙收拾着自己的行头。Lefroy的脑袋还有些晕，任Rochester把他半架着行走。庄园主的脚下坚定有力，每一步都像钉子凿在逐渐湿润的地上，让他心安。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>突如其来的狂风暴雨席卷着整片桑菲尔德，半刻钟前还干爽的道路已变得泥泞不堪。树枝在风中绝望地东倒西歪只能祈祷不被扯断，经年的玻璃窗也在天空的巨怒下战战兢兢，只有砖石围砌成的屋内安稳如常。</p><p>“嘶……”Lefroy因下唇的刺痛皱起眉头，将酒吐回杯子里。Rochester信誓旦旦地说会处理伤口，结果拿来一瓶酒和两只杯子。早知如此他真该向费尔法克斯太太求助的。</p><p>Rocheste当然不知道Lefroy此刻对他的埋怨，正借着火光专心查看伤口的深度。回来路上Lefroy的嘴唇被血染得鲜红可吓坏了Adele，好在只是咬破了一小块，已经不怎么出血了。Rochester让Lefroy又漱了口酒，将杯子带出了房间。</p><p>Lefroy环顾四周。他刚抵达庄园那晚就来过这间会客室。不知是因为那时有几位仆人在，还是火生得不够旺，记忆中的会客室比此刻暗沉得多，也拥挤得多，Rochester坐在他身下这张沙发上，活脱脱就是阴森怪谈里的主人公。谁能想到短短几次相处，他就对这个一脸凶相的男人改观了呢？</p><p>而且，说实话，经过这段时间的近距离观察，Lefroy发现Rochester其实长得还算看得过去，只是不会好好打理自己：头发总是乱糟糟的，偏爱几件灰沉的衣服翻来覆去地穿。还有鬓角，真不知道是什么人给他修的，难看得要命！硬是把自己折腾成这副模样，哪个女人敢答应他的求爱啊。以后他要是去伦敦，自己一定要给他介绍个手艺好的师傅。</p><p>似乎有风从门缝里挤了进来。雨点也在用力撞击着窗户想要侵占这一方净土。Lefroy打了个喷嚏，不由得将身上的衣服盖得严实了些——是Rochester那件深棕色的大衣。他自己最喜欢的黑丝绒外套在慌乱中被庄园主拿来避雨了，现在正铺在壁炉旁另一张沙发上。</p><p>Rochester喜欢烟草，连衣服上都是淡淡的烟草味。</p><p>正当Lefroy快要伴着柴火声入睡时，木门一下子被打开了，冷气裹挟着雨的气息涌进来，昏沉的脑袋立刻醒了大半。在他抬头张望时庄园主已将门抵上了。Rochester披着那件秋叶色的外衣将端来的水放在桌旁，用半湿的毛巾给Lefroy擦脸。Lefroy看到毛巾上的淡红色彻底醒了。</p><p>“这么多……嘶！”</p><p>“嘴唇受伤就不要讲话了。”Rochester在他下巴的位置用力抹了几下，“真没想到你这样的身板还能坚持几个来回。”</p><p>哼，我可是老手，连你都不一定敌得过我。Lefroy轻按着伤口忿忿想道。</p><p>“有人说，男人之美在于力量和勇气。”</p><p>这么说你是觉得我“美”咯？</p><p>“我认为你二者兼备。”</p><p>“……请别在我不方便说话时和我聊天。”</p><p>Lefroy清楚地看到拧毛巾的Rochester在坏笑，可他也只能无奈地翻个白眼。方才那句话已经透支了他对疼痛的忍耐力，只能在Rochester再次靠近时用瞪眼的方式表示不满。然而Rochester不为所动，反以一种看小孩子玩闹的眼神望着他，惹得Lefroy更加恼火，干脆把眼神投向炉膛里的火焰。</p><p>火舌和火星小幅度跳动着，毛巾在脸上留下一道道微凉的痕迹，Lefroy的无名火也渐渐燃尽了。在Rochester面前，自己的确还是个孩子，容易被他激怒，还被他照顾。Rochester究竟多少岁了？四十？四十五？怎样的人生经历才会在一双眼睛背后留下那样的寂寥。</p><p>他忽然想起那句“天啊，你真年轻”。和昨日一样，无缘由地，他的脸颊就因为那嗓音和语气开始发热，仿佛这不是一句普通的感叹，而是缠绵的调情。Lefroy被自己的想法吓了好大一跳。</p><p>“你的嘴唇真红。”</p><p>被思绪干扰的Lefroy完全没注意到Rochester的手已经在他的唇边停留多时，也没注意到庄园主此刻正扶着沙发弯下腰注视着他。他从没见过这样的Rochester。那头乱糟糟的头发和宽阔的肩膀居高临下地笼罩着他，整个人变成一团轮廓，只有那双绿眼睛还在微微发亮，狂风暴雨在其中翻腾，一触即发。湿润的毛巾描着他的唇线轻轻滑过，留下一串难耐的触感。他的心脏因此狂跳不已。</p><p>“先生……”</p><p>Rochester的脸靠近了，Lefroy下意识地闭上双眼，他为自己在期待着什么羞愧，却感到那股气息擦过自己鼻尖，然后发丝被什么东西触动了。平常普普通通的吸气声此刻在Lefroy耳中如雷贯耳。</p><p>“——还有花香。”</p><p>一瞬间，Lefroy觉得自己的手脚都没了力气，只有急促的呼吸在奋力证明他还清醒着。那股熟悉的烟草气息包绕着他，令他头晕目眩。迷迷蒙蒙中，有只微凉的手抚上了他的额头，然后是焦急的声音：“Tom？Tom？你还好吗？该死！”笼罩着他的那片阴影忽然消失了，清澈的空气迅速拥到他身边，于他却是一阵失落。</p><p>Rochester正要去找人，忽然被Lefroy拉住了外衣。明明都没什么力气了还一个劲要将他拽到身前，像是有什么紧急的事要和他讲。Rochester连忙俯下身来问怎么了。话音未落，Lefroy已经将脑袋撞过来，殷红柔软的嘴唇几乎紧贴着Rochester的耳朵，灼热的呼吸急促地喷洒在他的皮肤上。</p><p>“……晚安，Edward。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>